Because of their complexity, integrated circuits, such as systems on a chip (SOCs), are typically designed using automated design tools, such as a computer-aided design (CAD) system. The CAD system can include automated processes to implement, verify, and improve performance, reliability, and manufacturability of the integrated circuit design. For example, to verify reliability of an integrated circuit design, the CAD system simulates the behavior of the device based on input stimuli and determines whether physical attributes of the device conform to design rule specifications.